An Interview With Sirius Black
by dromedatonks
Summary: Rita Skeeter interviews Sirius Black.


Hello to all my readers. I, Rita Skeeter, have an interesting story for you. Today, I have managed to get an interview with the infamous Sirius Black. He is under the influence of Veritaserum. This interview is being watched by the Minister of Magic himself. Now, I am about to question him about the crime he is said to have committed thirteen years ago.

Rita Skeeter: How are you today Mr. Black?

Sirius Black: Please call me Sirius and I am doing just fine.

Rita Skeeter: All right. We are going to start out with a few personal questions so my readers can get to know you better, if that is ok with you.

Sirius Black: That's fine with me.

Rita Skeeter: You attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, correct?

Sirius Black: That's right.

Rita Skeeter: Who was your favorite professor?

Sirius Black: Minnie Mouse.

Rita Skeeter: Minnie Mouse?

Sirius Black: That was my nickname for old Minerva McGonagall.

Rita Skeeter: I see. Did you have any siblings?

Sirius Black: Just one named Regulus, but he chose to be one of old Voldy's followers.

Rita Skeeter: What ever happened to him?

Sirius Black: He died sixteen years ago when he betrayed Voldy.

Rita Skeeter: Ok, did you have any cousins?

Sirius Black: Three of them.

Rita Skeeter: Would you care to share their names?

Sirius Black: Sure. Their names are Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, and Narcissa Malfoy.

Rita Skeeter: They have quite the reputation don't they? Did you have a special relationship with any of them?

Sirius Black: Yes, they do have quite the reputation. My favorite cousin was Andromeda. She was the only one of them that was nice to me. She did not shun me when I was put into Gryffindor. She was the only member of the family besides me that was not into that pureblood mania.

Rita Skeeter: I see. How did you feel about Narcissa and Bellatrix?

Sirius Black: Bellatrix used to be somewhat sane. I used to have a good relationship with her until she went to Hogwarts. Slytherin changed her for the worse. Narcissa was somewhat alright. Slytherin also changed her. When she met Lucius Malfoy in fifth year, she developed a crush on him. When they started going out, I made him promise to never break her heart. Although I didn't really have a close relationship with Narcissa, she was still family

Rita Skeeter: Did you have a close relationship with you parents?

Sirius Black: Heavens no, I hated them both, especially my mother.

Rita Skeeter: Do you have any regrets in life?

Sirius Black: Yeah, I never managed to get that darn portrait of my mother off the wall and I never got to kill Pettigrew.

Rita Skeeter: All right, enough with his personal life. Did you betray the Potters to the Dark Lord?

Sirius Black: No.

Rita Skeeter: Were you a Death Eater?

Sirius Black: No.

Rita Skeeter: Who really betrayed the Potters on October 31, 1981?

Sirius Black: (_spat out bitterly_) Peter Pettigrew.

Rita Skeeter: Elaborate please.

Sirius Black: (_raised his voice_) THAT UNGREATFUL LITTLE RAT WAS CHANGED TO THE SECRET KEEPER AT THE LAST MINUTE! HE BETRAYED THE POTTERS! IF ONLY I COULD WRING MY HAND AROUND HIS…

Rita Skeeter: Sirius, please calm down.

Sirius Black: Sorry about that.

Rita Skeeter: That is quite alright, it is understandable why you reacted that way. Is there anything else you would like to say to our readers in front of the Minister of Magic?

Sirius Black: I was wrongfully imprisoned. Peter Pettigrew is the real culprit. He framed me by pretending to be dead and cut off his own finger. His animagus form is a rat so if you see any rats with a missing finger, be suspicious. I want to be a free man again so I can take care of my godson Harry James Potter. I want him to live with me instead of those good for nothing muggles. If you don't see any suspicious rats, check Snivelly…Err… Severus Snape's house or Malfoy Manor. An inside source (_coughANTONINDOLOHOVcough_) informed me.

Rita Skeeter: Do you have anything to say Minister?

Minister of Magic: Sirius Black is hereby cleared of all charges and is now a free man.

Sirius Black: (_jumps out of his seat to give the Minister a huge bear hug_) THANK YOU FUDGEY! NOW HARRY CAN LIVE WITH ME! Lastly, ladies, call me. (_Winks_)

Rita Skeeter: That concludes this interview. I am Rita Skeeter and this is The Daily Prophet.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. I would really appreciate it if you review or send me ideas for stories. If you don't do it for me, do it for Sirius.**

**Sirius: Please review. It would make me really happy.** (_Puppy dog face_)

**Me: Does someone need a hug? (**_Arms open for a hug_)

**Sirius: Yes please.** (_He ran over to me and gave me a big bear hug_)

**Me: Oww, Sirius, you're crushing me.**

**Sirius: Sorry. **_**(**__Pouts_)

**Me: It's alright Sirius; you want to go get some butterbeer now that you are a free man.**

**Sirius:** (_grins_) **Yeah, can we bring Moony?**

**Me: Yes we can bring Moony.**

**Sirius: YAY!** (_Grabs my hand and brings me to Moony's house_)


End file.
